


I'll Take You Home

by InsidiousIntent



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is Michael's home, Angst with a Happy Ending, Future Fic, Isobel is smart, M/M, Michael's home planet as a sentient entity, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: With the thrum of the ship under his hands, Michael Guerin opens his eyes, and seesthe universe
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Isobel Evans, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	I'll Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt, thanks to alexmanesss

* * *

He finds the piece deep in the middle of the desert, pulled by its faint call. It didn’t look like anything special, just another piece of the glimmering alien spaceship, he knows it well. A deep placed certainty that grew in his bones drives him, and he is in the truck driving towards Carlsbad just as the day dawns. He might be a sailor, following the trail of a siren call, a dim instinct that keeps him moving deeper into the caverns. What he finds is a gentle bioluminescence, making puddles of water glow pink and purple. It is the largest piece of the ship he has found so far, edges soft and curved and forever glowing. It takes him two hours to move the piece, careful of its size and worried about damaging it in the cavern, securing it the best way he can in the truck bed. 

He grins in satisfaction as the piece rests on the floor of his bunker, half a day after he started, still glimmering softly in the darkness. After the setbacks of the past year, having a workable piece of the ship feels like a great leap forward, and he’s never been one to look gift horses in the mouth. It takes hours to revisit the ship, place all the pieces back in sequence, even though it feels like minutes, but the remaining pieces of the console hum back to life. 

He approaches with the new piece, slowly and carefully. But all that worry was for nothing, because the ship accepts the piece as if it were a prodigal child, immediately slotting into place. The resulting hum is like a long forgotten melody, finally slotting back in his head. He thinks he cries, or at least tears up at the success, at the return of a piece of his _home_. He reaches out with reverent hands, wanting to feel the thrum of the console under his skin. The blinding light makes him close his eyes for a moment, a deep gong of reminder, of home, going off in his head. 

With the thrum of the ship under his hands, Michael Guerin opens his eyes, and sees _the universe._

***

The news calls it “an unfortunate consequence of climate change,” and the reports spread far and wide. Isobel knows none of it is true, the news is full of convenient lies people have come up with to justify the natural phenomena ravaging the state of New Mexico, and rapidly expanding outward. Four days ago she was woken up in the middle of the night by a scream she’ll likely never forget. It took her four days without sleep or food to figure out how to stop the voices in her head. Max is almost comatose next to her, his telepathic powers small and fragile in the face of the threat.

Only on the fifth day was she able to open her eyes again, the silence leaving her ears ringing as if she stepped out of Planet 7. But she knew what to do by then, and she knew how to stop it. She thanks her past self for holding onto things she was given while the efforts to bring Max back were going on, and picks up the satellite phone. She has a few calls to make and she knows where to start - _Kyle Valenti_. 

She is done within the hour, and after making sure that Max is only sleeping, not in a coma, heads outside. There was a very high risk in stepping outside, the earthquakes and mini tornadoes had destroyed almost everything within a hundred mile radius. But no one knows that the eye of the storm lies right in Roswell, so Isobel climbs into her BMW and makes her way over to Sanders Auto & Junkyard. 

The air thickens around her as she approaches the junkyard, a vacuum seal pressure on her senses, pushing her away. Isobel knows that if she were human, she would have buckled under the atmospheric pressure by now, her alien physiology the only thing keeping her intact. The air around the junkyard is not _air_ anymore, moving like water around her, shimmering hues of pinks and yellows and purples. Her car gives out right at the edge of the junkyard, the engine crumpling and smoking from the pressure. Isobel gets out and starts walking, reaching the bunker after what feels like hours. The cover is hanging open, and Isobel thanks whoever is listening for the ladder still being there. 

She sees her brother in the middle of the bunker, a glowing star in the dark. He is hovering a couple feet above the ground, but his hands are holding onto the ship that even now thrums like a hydraulic engine. Isobel knows she has only one chance, and she has had five days to make up her mind on what part she wants to play in her brother’s rescue. With a single determined breath, Isobel moves forward.

Removing Michael’s hands from the ship white out the entire bunker, and knock her unconscious for a whole minute. When she comes to, she can feel the earth finally settling, no more tremors attacking it. The air also feels normal again, and Isobel takes a deep and long breath. At least the world is safe now. 

When she finally makes herself stand, the ship has lost the deep thrum, but is still glowing, and unfortunately so is Michael. 

“Michael?” she asks, knowing she may not get an answer.

“ **_Princess,_ ** ” the legion of voices inside Michael responds, “ **_we are honored to meet you_ **.”

Isobel chokes back her tears, she doesn’t have time to panic. “Let Michael go,” she says, keeping her voice as steady as she can. 

“ **_He is not a prisoner_ **.”

Isobel tries to not let her frustration show. “You can’t have him, he is not yours to keep.”

The legion laughs, the voice cracking every light bulb in the bunker. 

But Isobel isn’t worried, because she always has a _plan_.

***

Michael’s having an incredible day. The ship is complete and running and both Max and Isobel are almost ready. The skies look clear, the air is crisp and refreshing. All around him, Michael’s friends and family join in to see them one last time. The mood is festive, Max and Isobel and him easily mingling, getting hugs and kisses, no one is unhappy that the three of them finally get to go home. 

Liz and Rosa are at the door, holding a big wrapped box out to Michael. Liz hugs him tight, but Rosa also adds a punch to his shoulder after her hug. “This is expensive booze, so hold onto it!” she says, and Michael only laughs. Rosa is a good friend. 

He knows something is missing, but can’t tell what. He looks around him, at all the smiling faces, loud cheerful yells and shouts of his friends and family. He has everything, right? 

“Guerin,” a voice says behind him, and Michael freezes. The voice is familiar, he knows it, but he can’t remember. He should remember. 

He turns slowly, and looks into the face of the man he loves. Has always loved. Will forever love. 

“Alex.”

“Hi Guerin,” Alex says. 

Michael grins, “Alex you made it!”

Michael smiles and walks towards Alex, ignoring the way the party has gone quiet and still, and he can’t hear his ship anymore. 

Michael’s mom steps in front of him, stopping him from reaching Alex. “Michael, stop. You need to go home.”

Michael looks at his mom and smiles reassuringly. “I’m going home, mom. Alex is my home.”

His mother is frowning now, “no Michael. You don’t belong here.” She starts tugging at his arm, trying to pull him back towards the ship. 

Alex stands there, looking at Michael, eyes full of love. “Michael, come back to me.”

Michael throws off his mother’s arm and walks forward again, smiling at seeing the love of his life in front of him. “Alex,” he whispers, heart full of joy. 

Alex smiles and holds his arms open, “Come on Guerin,” he whispers, that soft smile still on his face. “ **I’ll take you home** ,” he says before kissing Michael.

***

In the bunker, Isobel cries. Alex is on the ground, still holding Michael, his lips still on Michael’s. They wait. 

After an eternity, Michael finally opens his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
